Echoes of the Past
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Eric's POV and actions and thoughts from Sink or Swim.


**Title: Echoes of the Past**

**Summary:** Eric's POV from Sink or Swim. Drabble and Fluff (E/C all the way).

**A/N:** Might develop into a story later…

**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI Miami and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

Eric stood numbly on his feet while his world started to spin around him – out of control. Immigration started to explain about his status being revoked, pending an investigation but all he could think of was why. He noticed the look on Natalia's face and heard her starting to get agitated and knew he had to assume control.

"I'll go," Eric stated firmly.

"Eric…" Natalia tried.

Eric quickly looked around for Calleigh, the one person he wanted there at his side. He wanted her to hear it from him not H or Natalia. But as the elevator doors closed; sealing him inside he knew that plan had failed. The ride to the holding center was pure hell for Eric. He leaned his head back against the dark seat and closed his eyes. He had nearly lost Calleigh; had started come to terms with his real father's hatred for him and now this. Just when he thought he had things figured out; life threw a bunch of hard lemons at him.

He stared out the window in misery before turning back to the men around him. They would mumble to themselves, looking at him with stern faces and he felt his doom starting to build.

Oh Calleigh, he lamented inside…what the hell have I done?

XXXXXXXX

"Is it true?" Calleigh asked, as she rushed up to Horatio in a panic. "About Eric…Natalia just…"

"Let's go here and talk," he said ushering her toward a small room. "Eric has had his citizenship revoked…"

"By what? Who would…"

"That's what I need to find out. I need you…"

"You expect me to concentrate on work when…what if he doesn't come back?" She whispered in torment.

"I'm not going to let that happen. He needs you to be strong for him right now and work to find out what happened…can you do that?"

"Can I go and see him?"

"Finish what you need to first," Horatio told her.

Calleigh hurried away and worked to finish the task she started earlier. She told her brain that she needed to get this task done, but all she kept thinking about was Eric being hauled away like a common criminal.

"Hold on Eric," she whispered. "Please hold on."

XXXXXXXX

Eric stood nervously as he was processed and felt anger and guilt starting to consume him as he was forced to hand over his items and then took the orange overalls that he would have to change into.

He looked up at the clerk in anger but knew it wasn't their fault. He took the clothes and then hurried to the small and not very private changing area. He finically dressed and then was ushered into a small holding area with a bunch of other men. He felt his anger starting to grow and knew he needed to explain his situation to someone…anyone who would listen.

"What you do…rob someone rich?" One of the men beside of him remarked.

"No," Eric replied simply.

"What is it then? You look a little too well fed to be in here with us," another noted.

"Well I'm here right!" Eric snapped in anger. "Want to make something of it?"

"Hey man we were just wondering."

"Yeah well leave me the hell alone," Eric huffed; praying for a miracle. He kept his tormented gaze fixed on the public area and wondered if he'd be getting any visitors. Then he thought about Calleigh coming to see him. What would she think? He cursed himself and knew she wouldn't be happy. Then his nervous tension started to grow. He casually glanced at the faces nearby; knowing inside that much like himself they were forming opinions as to why he was there.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh stopped outside Immigration and took a deep breath. I'm here to see Eric…she thought inside in misery. This just seems so wrong. But she gulped back her fear and pushed inside. She signed the register and then waited for Eric to arrive. On wobbly legs she managed to make it to an empty spot and sit down. She noticed the glares from the men around her and looked away. Then she saw Eric. She noticed his look of apprehension and fear. He must think I hate him, she moaned inwardly.

Their conversation was brief and had bitter tension in it. Eric knew that Calleigh brushed aside the trust thing as if it didn't affect her as much as he knew it did; and that bothered him greatly. He would have to ensure that he did everything from now on to prove his trust to her and made her his one confidence; no matter how much it hurt or how much he would fear the result.

"So what's the prognosis?" She finally managed, after they had moved past the trust part.

"Well I either need a miracle or I could get married," he offered with a frown.

She looked at him in surprise, not really thinking about it; but it was a possibility. "Eric, I…" she started.

"Yeah like I'd want you to marry me out of pity," he huffed as he looked at the guard coming back to him.

"But if it would help…"

"Calleigh please…when I ask you to spend the rest of my life with me it won't be in here or because you are forced to."

"When?"

"When," he smiled. "No if's…not any more."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled. But it then turned to a frown when she looked at one of the guards looking back at her with a stern expression.

"Eric, you know I wish…"

"Just don't hate me…please?"

"What? Eric, I'm upset because you didn't confide in me about this, but I don't and could never _hate_ you," she whispered softly. "I care for you, probably a lot more than you could realize right now. I just don't want to lose you," she said; fighting back tears.

"I don't want to lose you either…not like this…not ever," he whispered. "Gosh Calleigh I did almost lose you and now…now that we finally have everything worked out and…dam I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

"Better late than never," she managed.

Eric touched her hand and held it for a few seconds. "I have to go."

"We will get you out of here…trust me we will make this happen."

"I know," he frowned. "I'm just mad it had to happen in the first place. I have so much I want to tell you…so much to say," he started in a rushed panic.

"We'll talk more later," she said as she noticed the guard loom over them. "I promise."

"Delko…time's up."

"Gosh I sound like common criminal," he sighed in misery. "Tell H to hurry."

He watched Calleigh stand up and offered her a quick firm smile.

She blew him a quick kiss and then hurried out of the building; her heart racing at top speed. She got into her car, put her hands on the wheel, lowered her head and cried. "I can't lose him," she whispered in torment.

Eric walked back to the holding cell and slumped down in anger.

"Good lookin' woman ya got there," one of them piped up.

"I know," Eric replied. But for how long? If I'm deported I've lost her right? Just when we've started to make a go of things? Now it's over? Just like that? My life is over? Without her, I have no life! He quickly pushed those terrible thoughts aside and closed his eyes; praying for a quick miracle.

He was called out once again and this time it was H. The conversation was what he hoped for but he never expected his father to step up and save his ass when needed; much less want to help a son he didn't want to acknowledge existed.

Eric walked back to the holding cell; watched as Alexander and Horatio finished up the paperwork and then before he could tell his father a modest thanks he was gone. He grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed; the message from Calleigh that she was coming was the only bright spot of the whole ordeal. That and the fact that he wouldn't have to worry about his status any longer.

His father? The hit? Those fears and worries never left him. But as he stepped outside and into the warm Miami later afternoon and spied Calleigh waiting for him with open arms, he fear momentarily faded.

He gathered her up and held on; like a drowning man clinging to his only available lifeline. He whispered in her ear and then kissed her hungrily. Her words; didn't make the fear of his life been threatened go away but told himself that for tonight…he would enjoy her company…her dinner and life with her.

"Well the American dinner offer is very tempting," he whispered huskily as they walked arm and arm to her car. "But how about dessert? Any ideas about that?"

"Well I was hoping for something Cuban for dessert," she winked as they got in.

**THE END (for now…)**


End file.
